


a happy memory

by ophidianpoet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: gross self-indulgent ventficyes i have coping skills, you're looking at em





	a happy memory

I’ll never forget how she looked standing across from me in that puke-green mansion. Sneering at me, eyes narrowed and appraising from beneath the brim of her hat. She was already a tall woman, but she insisted on wearing high-heeled boots everywhere. The bitch always had to feel miles above me, I guess.

She strides over to me slow, takes her time. Snakes don’t need to rush once they’ve got a rat cornered. Taking a long drag from her cig from the fancy holder perched between her gloved fingers, she exhales a thin stream of acrid smoke in my face before reaching down and taking my chin in one hand as if she’s gonna kiss me. Her lips brush mine and she all but moans, voice husky with barely-contained arousal. “Hold on, Slick. Something in your eye…”

The pain doesn’t hit me immediately. Not upon the cigarette holder’s impact with my left eye socket. It’s the way she really got in there with the end of that fucking ridiculous cigarette holder. The hell was that thing made of, surgical-grade steel?! No wonder she only ever held it with gloves, that thing had a sharp enough edge on it to sever my optic nerve just as neat as you please. I had the unique pleasure of watching my left eye pop free of my skull and land on the ground like a bad grape. “Unique” because hey, that’s something you can ever only see once, right? And “pleasure” because my dick was so hard.

“Looks like I win a prize!” she laughed the way she laughs sometimes when we’re fucking and she gets rough, an indulgent laugh, rich with its own satisfaction. I’m frozen to the spot, face streaked with blood and tears and pants a bit uncomfortably tight. “I’ll take this~” she trills, daintily plucking my ruined eyeball up from the floor. Tossing her bloodied cigarette holder back into her inventory, she shoves her hand down the front of my pants and runs her fingers up and down my cock. And doomed bastard that I am, I rip a ragged strip of cloth from my shirt sleeve, shove it in my face to stop the bleeding for a minute, and rock my hips forward to stroke my cock against her palm.

Grinning and displaying her teeth that were all just as sharp as mine, Sn0wman shoves me down onto my back and pulls my pants off just enough to get the dick out. I’m already hard and she doesn’t waste a moment pulling her panties aside and sliding herself down onto me. “Mmm I figure I can do this much, since you’ve been, nngh fuck, so generous…” she purrs,using her thighs to balance herself and ride my cock fast and hard. My legs start to shake and the next moment I’m coming weakly, the blood loss really starting to kick in. 

Sn0wman’s panting hard as she climbs off me, leaving me with a wink, and I manage to get into my inventory for some first-aid supplies, sewing myself up before passing out until the boys find me.


End file.
